Love and hate
by Aisurando-APH
Summary: <html><head></head>Russia gets beaten up and Iceland wants to know who by. Norway is jealous of how his sister loves Russia. Genderbent! Iceland</html>


_"You can't love her. You don't have a heart"_

It was the middle of winter when there was the first knock on Russia's door for weeks. There was a thick blanket of snow on the ground and the temperature was well below zero. Russia slowly trudged over to the door, careful of the stitches on his side. When he opened the door, he was suprised to see Iceland standing on his doorstep.

"I-Iceland..." He whispered moments before she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Russia!" She said, happy to be with him. Russia suddenly cried out in agony, causing Iceland to pull away. She had hugged him too tightly, making his stitches come apart. In pain, he gripped onto her clothes, his body trembling. It had been a long time since Iceland had seen or heard from Russia so she had no clue about his injuries. Iceland looked at Russia in shock and pulled him inside, sitting him on the counch.

"Russia...How?" She asked, clearly extrememly worried for her lover.

"I'm fine..." he replied weakly, his breathing heavy and uneven. Iceland looked at her glove, noticing the wine red droplets of blood that stained the white fabric.

"Russia...you're bleeding...we need to get you to a hospital" She said pulling out her phone, about to call the hospital but was stopped when Russia placed his hand over the phone.

"I'm fine...just stay..." He begged. Iceland had _never_ seen this side of Russia before, it scared her. She sighed and nodded, grabbing the medical kit, she began to sew up the stitches again. Russia whimpered and pulled her hand to his cheek. She looked at him, kissing him on the forehead and speaking soothing words into his ear.

Iceland had been sitting outside the operation room in the hallway for awhile now, just crying, not caring who looked at her. The nurse had explained that awhile ago he got badly injured and that they think someone may have beaten him up. After awhile she went in to see him. Medical wires flowed out of his body and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth, helping him to breath. He was asleep. Iceland walked over and kissed his forehead before walking out and leaving for home.

Norway had been staying at Iceland's place for a while now as she had previously just been dreadfully sick. Even though she had gotten better, he had still stayed, saying he is just looking out for her. The door opened followed by a symphony of sobs echoing through the house. Norway walked into the living room to see his sister, drowning herself in her own tears. Her usually white cheeks were pink and stained with tears.

"Island..." Norway said, walking over to her and embracing her in a hug.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Norway asked, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Russia...he's in...a critical condition.." she sobbed, hugging back. Norway always tensed whenever his sister talked of Russia and right now was no exception. He hated how she talked of him in such a loving fashion. I guess you could say, Norway was jealous.

"Oh...really? Island...why do you worry for that bastard?" He asked. Iceland sighed.

"Because I love him," she said, a little annoyed that she had to keep reminding her brother that. What was with him lately anyway?

"But he doesn't love you!" Norway snapped angrily. Iceland winced at the tone of her brother's voice. She didn't like it when he got angry.

"He does..." Iceland murmured.

"How? He doesn't even have a heart" He explained. Iceland snapped her head up to look at her brother. She was shocked. How could he say that?

"He does so! It takes a heart to love, to hurt, to feel lonliness!" She growled back at Norway. There was a long moment of silence before Norway broke it.

"You really love him...don't you?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. Iceland nodded.

"Yeah" She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at her brother. Norway sighed.

"Okay...but know this...if he hurts you...I'll kill the bastard" He said seriously. Nowing Norway, he wasn't joking. He could be scarier that Belarus and Russia put together alot of the time. Iceland blinked and nodded.

"Thank you"

The next day was a little warmer than the previous one. Iceland was feeling alot happier and had bought some freshly picked sunflowers on the way to see Russia at the hospital. When she got there, Belarus walked over to her. Russia was asleep so it was a perfect time for them to talk elsewhere.

"Iceland, I need to talk to you for a moment" Belarus said, pulling Iceland into the corridor.

"Uh...what is it?" Iceland asked, a little nervous. Whenever Belarus wanted to talk to Iceland it was to threaten her to stay away from Ivan.

"Do you know how big brother got these injuries?" She asked.

"Uh...no..."

"Ah. How has your brother been lately?" Her brother? What did Norway have to do with any of this?

"Um..fine?" Iceland replied, very confused. Belarus sighed and shook her head,

"I meant how has he been acting about big brother?" Belarus asked, her face deathly serious.

"Uh...well...he's been a bit on edge about him but fine I guess..."

"Ah..well that may be because he is trying to hide that he beat up Ivan" Belarus said before walking back into the room. Iceland stared at the ground for a moment. Norway did it? After a few moments, Iceland shakily walked into the room and kissed Russia on the forehead, leaving a handful of sunflowers beside him and walked out. Moments after she left, Russia woke up. He had felt her kiss his forehead.

"Belarus...was someone just here?" He asked, looking at his sister who nodded.

"Iceland. She kissed you on the forehead.." She explained. Russia smiled.

"Natalya, come...come closer.." he said, gesturing her over to him. Belarus stood and walked over, soon feeling Russia's hand on her cheek. She looked at him suprised before cupping his hand with her own.

"Spasibo Natalya..I'm fine..you may go home now..." He said, still smiling to her.

Iceland was furious. She made her way over to Norway's house as he had gone back today. She pounded angrily on his door, waiting for him to answer. The door opened and Norway looked at her.

"Island. What is is?" He asked, looking at her.

"Why the hell did you do it?" She asked, staring at him furiously.

"...So you found out..." He sighed, glancing away.

"Yeah. So why did you do it?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"Island...I don't like you with him..."

"Norway! Stop treating me like a kid! You can't order me around anymore, Im independant, remember?" She screamed at him.

"I wish you weren't..." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Norway, I'm not your little bitch that you can order around!" She screeched. Iceland was mad, and didn't really think about what she was saying. There was a loud smack as the palm of Norway's hand hit her cheek, leaving a dark red mark.

"Don't be disrespectful..." He growled.

"You...You aren't my brother anymore..." Iceland said, placing her hand over the slap mark. Not once had Norway slapped her. It wasn't a nice feeling. Norway stared at her for a moment, hurt by what she just said.

"Island, don't you see?" Norway said, the tone of his voice suddenly changing. He grabbed her hands, refusing to let go and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you..." He whispered. Iceland's cheeks blushed red and she looked at Norway, shocked.

"Norway...we can't...we're siblings..." She said.

"I know...but if I can't have you, then no one can.." he explained, grabbing some rope that just happened to be there. Iceland stared at the rope then to her brother and began to struggle.

"No! Norway! Stop!" She screamed, trying to escape. Norway bound her in the ropes and pulled her into the house, ignoring her thrashing about and pleas to stop. He pulled her into his room and put her on the bed before forcing her into a kiss. Iceland was defenseless. She couldn't fight back as she was tied, but she still struggled. Norway broke the kiss and looked at her, tears filling his eyes.

"Why? Why do you love him and not me?" He cried. Iceland looked at him. Was it this bad? She hated seeing her brother like this. It made her want to cry too but this was just not right.

"I love you as a brother...isn't that enough?"

"Nei...I want true love..." Norway said, brushing a stray strand of her silver hairoff her face.

"But it's not right..." Iceland said, trying to get through to him.

"I know... but I don't care..." Norway said, pushing their lips together again and ripping the clothing from her.

Russia had decided to come see Norway for unknown reasons when he heard Iceland's screams. All the pain in his body didn't matter as he ran to the bedroom.

"You bastard!" He spat at Norway when he saw the scene in the room.

"Want another beating?" Norway snapped his head up to look at him. Russia smirked and the two began to fight, Russia easily winning in the end. Norway lay on the floor, unconscious from the blows he had recieved from Russia. Russia walked over to Iceland and cut the ropes. Iceland threw her arms around Russia, a little shaken from what her _brother_ had tried to do. Russia smiled and returned the hug.

"Meet me in the car okay?" Iceland said. Russia nodded and walked outside. Iceland sighed and pulled Norway onto his bed, wrapping the blankets around him. No matter what, he was her brother and she was still going to be there for him. She pulled the rest of her clothes on and walked outside to the car, soon finding Russia laying on the ground. She gasped and ran over to him, helping him into the car and driving to the hospital. Once she got there, the nurses and doctors took him into a room and began to work on his injuries.


End file.
